Esperanza
by Srta. Agron
Summary: OneShot. Rachel se siente sin esperanzas luego de haber perdido la voz, literalmente. Hasta que aparece una rubia infantil y divertida, que le da esperanza nuevamente.


**Importante: Cuando las letras **_escritas así _**aparezcan, es por que están hablando en idioma sordo-mudo (con los dedos).**

**[...]**

Simplemente me sentí sin alas. Sin ganas de seguir de pie. Me preguntaba una y otra vez ¿cuando cambiará? ¿Porque todo sigue siendo igual?. Supuesta-mente, todo iría a cambiar, todo iría a estar bien ¿cuanto falta para eso?. Sigo esperando a que todo este tiempo haya valido la pena. Pero la espera parece infinita, quiero cambiar, quiero que el mundo se detenga por un momento, y volver el tiempo atrás. Imposible, es simplemente imposible.

La soledad en mi habitación de todos los días a la cual estaba acostumbrada, inundaba cada poro de mi. Los audífonos se posaban en mis oídos, y de ellos salía música triste, música que antes no le daba importancia, pero ahora, ahora si tienen algún significado.

Me Dolia. Todo Dolia.

No podía hablar. No podía sacar palabras de mi boca. Literalmente, enserio no podía. Tal vez habrían pasado un mes, o tal vez dos desde el accidente que hizo que perdía mi voz. Pero el dolor seguía intacto. Aprenderme las señas fue todo un reto, aun que dudo mucho que los demás lo puedan entender. Y por más que mis padres lo estudiarán día y noche, y mis amigas se esforzaban por aprender igual, nada de eso me era útil.

Ya perdí mi sueño, ¿que voy a hacer sin voz?, ¿que será de mi? ¿que futuro tengo?. Si con veintitrés años me siguen manteniendo mis padres.. supongo que ninguno. Tener que dejar New York, y volver a Lima, Ohio, no fue nada bonito. Extraño ese lugar, lo extraño más que nada en el mundo.

Seguramente ya todos se habrían olvidado de mi allí. Estoy segura que me tienen tanta pena que sólo por eso me llaman, sé que no vendrán a visitarme, sé que no soy importante..

—Hija.. Debes ir a comprar. Tú padre esta dormido, y yo tengo mucho trabajo.** — **interrumpía mi padre.

—_Papá.. _**— **refunfuñé por lo bajo.

—Vamos Rach, no hace falta que hables, ¿si?, sólo agarrás lo que debes, pagas y te vas.** — **me sonríe.

—_Esta bien.. _**— **me di por vencida.

Paré la música de los audífonos, cerré mi computador, y bajé las escaleras. Como tal habría dicho mi padre, Hiram se encontraba dormida en el sofá. Negué con la cabeza mientras bajaba la mirada.

—Bien.. aquí esta la lista. — me la entrega junto a una bolsa grande. —Nada más. Bueno, ¿tienes las llaves? **— **me limité a asentir. —Bien, por que desde arriba no te podré escuchar. Tengo mucho, pero mucho trabajo, así que no te tardes tanto, sabes que me preocupo. — me da un beso en la cabeza. —Anda ve, ten cuidado, por favor.

—_Claro papá. _**—** rodé los ojos.

Salí de mi casa hacía el supermercado, que quedaba a unas tres cuadras. Todos allí sabían lo de mi accidente, no sé como, pero aquí se sabe absolutamente todo. Me sentía totalmente incómoda, por que todos me miraban y me sonrían, haciendo un saludo con la mano, cosa que correspondía, pero no dejaba de sentirme incómoda.

Luego de estar a una cuadra, veía como una mudanza se presentaba en la casa de la esquina de esta, casi al frente de donde me dirigía. Me pareció curioso que alguien se vaya de aquí, a mi parecer es un lugar muy bueno para vivir.

Lo ignoré, y seguí mi camino. No estaba repleto de gente como solía estarlo, lo cual me alivió, por que sería toda una estrategia que pudieran entenderme. Me adentraba allí y comencé a buscar las cosas de la lista. Veía como una rubia se encontraba al lado mio. Trataba de alcanzar el papel higiénico que quedaba en la baranda de arriba, por más que hiciera puntilla no llegaba. La rubia se giró al ver al ver mi estúpido intento, y sonrió. ¡Por dios!, pero que bella sonrisa.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?. **— **me pregunta amablemente y yo asentí anonada.

—_¿Me ayudas?. _**— **dije inconscientemente, estaba tan acostumbrada a hablar el idioma de señas, que se me olvidó que no todo el mundo lo sabe.

—Claro, yo te ayudo. **— **para mi sorpresa si me entendía. ¡Amen!.

Fue raro, jamás la había visto aquí. Y ahora que comenzaba a unir clavos, probablemente sea de aquella casa de la esquina, que aun siguió con la mudanza. Me quede totalmente anonada mirándola tratando de ubicarla de algún lado, tanto que no me di cuenta que esta ya contenía el papel higiénico en sus manos, y tuvo que moverlo frente a mi para hacerme entrarme en razón. Cerré los ojos varias veces, y negaba con la cabeza tratando de que dejarán de arder. La rubia frunció el ceño, y luego, una vez más, volvía a sonreírme.

—¿Estas bien?.

—_Si. ¿Eres nueva?._

—Si, soy nueva. ¿Ves la casa de la esquina?, bueno, allí es donde voy a vivir.

Me parecía extraño que pudiera entenderme siendo una completa desconocida.

—¿Tu vives cerca? **— **me preguntó mientras ella misma agarraba otro papel higiénico.

—_Tres cuadras. _**— **le di a entender mientras me ponía en la fila, que ahora si, era larga.

—¿Tres cuadras?, genial, estas bastante cerca.

—_Si. _**— **sólo asentí.

—Seguramente nos encontraremos mucho estos días, somos casi vecinas.

—_No podemos ser vecinas si tenemos tres calles de diferencia. _

—¿Que importa? **— **se alzó de hombros. **—**Somos vecinas de alguna manera, ¿no?.

—_Supongo. _**— **solamente me alcé de hombros y asentí.

—Me parece genial, necesito alguien que sea mi guía aquí, yo no conozco absolutamente nada.

¿Guía? ¿Quería que fuera su guía? ¿Yo?. Pero si no puedo hablar, ¿Porque me pide ayuda? ¿La habrá mandado mi padre acaso para hacerme sentir importante?.

—Hey.. **— **dijo llamando mi atención, al parecer siempre me perdía hablando con ella. **—**Parece que te sueles ir por momentos.. **— **largó una pequeña risita.

—_Tal vez. _**— **me alcé de hombros.

—¿Como te llamas?.

- _. RACHEL_ deletreé-. **- **_. ¿Tú?_ -la Senale.

—Quinn, me llamó Quinn. — volvía a sonreírme.

—_Hermoso nombre. _

—Gracias. — espetó sonriente. —A mi también me gusta mucho tu nombre, Rachel.

Me alcé de hombros sin saber más que darle a entender. Luego bajé la cabeza jugueteando nerviosamente con mis dedos. Supuse que ella me miró, por que de reojo levanté la vista y la vi sonriente.

—¿Puedes ir a buscarme hoy a mi casa?. — preguntó sorprendiéndome. No es que me lo haya tomado mal, pero esta chica al parecer era alguien ansiosa. Yo sólo asentí, y ella volvía a sonreírme. Para entonces, ya estábamos al final de la fila.

—¿Con cuanto va a pagar, señorita? — me preguntó la cajera, yo queriéndole dándole a entender con cuanto pagaría. Ella sólo fruncía el ceño. Debía acostumbrarme a esto. Miré a Quinn tratando de pedirle algún tipo de ayuda, ella asintió sonriendo, y luego se dirigió a la chica con una mirada desafiante, y un gesto serio.

—¿No la entiende? ¿Que le pasa? ¡Debe aprender a hablar todo tipo de idiomas! ¿Y si vienen clientes de España, o de México? ¿De Francia? ¿Que se suponé que hará? ¿Fruncir el ceño? — dijo totalmente fuera de si, casi gritando pero llamando la atención de muchos clientes. —Miré usted — la señaló con el dedo. —La señorita de aquí es muda, así que mas le vale aprenderse el idioma ¿entendido?, si no yo misma voy a presentar mi queja, una y miles más.

La cajera, con los ojos abiertos, y la boca cerrada, asentía a todo lo que Quinn le dijera. Luego de esto, Quinn le dijo que pagaría en efectivo, y cuanto sería, en el mismo tono serio. Volteó hacía mi y me sonrió, cambio radicalmente de actitud. Yo me alcé de hombros y volvía a bajar la mirada, volvía a jugar con mis dedos nerviosamente, volvía a mostrarme tímida, aun que no era una noticia, siempre solía ser así.

La cajera me entregó la bolsa con todas las cosas que habría comprado, y musitó un "disculpas", que yo acepte asintiendo y sonriéndo. Miré a Quinn, y hice un gesto en forma de despedida. Ella me detuvo, y me preguntó:

—¿A que hora vendrás?.

—_No lo sé. _— me alcé de hombros. —_Iré por la tarde. _

—Esta bien. — me sonrió. —Estaré esperándote, Rachel. Adiós. — dejó un beso en mi mejilla y volvía a su puesto en la fila.

Fue muy raro a decir verdad. La chica me trataba como si la conociera de toda la vida, y yo me sentía como si la conociera de toda la vida. Cualquiera hubiera pensado que Quinn quería secuestrarme, o hacerme algo, por que fue demasiado, demasiado raro, y fue por eso que al llegar a casa, no le dije absolutamente nada de Quinn, ni que iría esta tarde a su casa, y supuesta-mente le enseñaría el lugar donde se iría a habitar.

No sabía nada de ella. Sólo que se llamaba Quinn. Tenía una sonrisa que podría dejar enamorado a cualquiera. Tenía una mirada hipnotizadora. Unos ojos hermosos. Y era hermosa, y todo en ella era perfecto. Y que entendía en idioma sordo-mudo. En lo físico, porque en lo personal no conocía absolutamente nada de ella.

[...]

Eran las 16:05, y me encontraba frente a la puerta de Quinn. Tímidamente di tres golpecitos, bajé la cabeza y comencé a jugar nerviosamente con mi vestido amarillo que había elegido para la ocasión. Creo que mis manos pensaban en arrancar el vestido por los nervios que sin querer aparecieron.

Quinn abría la puerta con una sonrisa. Creo que debería ir acostumbrando a ese gesto. Agarró un pequeño bolso color bordo claro, que combinaba perfecto con su hermoso vestido blanco. Cerró la puerta tras ella con llave, volvía a girarse a mi, y volvía a sonreírme.

—Hola Rachel. — me saludó comenzando a caminar, mientras me posaba a su lado y seguía sus pasos. Yo sólo me límite a alzar la mano, movería a ambos lados en señal de saludo. —¿Y bien? ¿A donde vas a llevarme?. — me alcé de hombros. —¿Siempre serás así de tímida? — preguntó sonriente, y yo volvía a alzarme de hombros. —Quiero que me enseñes todo, Rachel, ¡todo! — exclamó efusiva.

—_¿Los parques?. _

—¿Los parques? ¡Genial!. — me tomó de la mano y comenzó a correr. Luego se detuvo riendo, y me miró con el ceño fruncido sin borrar la sonrisa —¿A donde vamos?.

Yo sólo sonreí. Nuestras manos seguían entrelazadas, tomé de ella con más fuerza incitándola a seguirme. No quedaba muy lejos, de su casa a unos cinco cuadras, de la mía tres. En el camino no paraba de mirar hacía todos los lados, parecía una niña pequeña. Aquello me hizo sonreír como idiota, pero no le di mucha importancia.

Toqué su hombro llamando su atención que veía entretenida un puesto de dulces. Ella giró con una sonrisa traviesa, y aun con las manos entrelazadas, me empujo hacía el puesto.

—Rachel, quiero dulces. — me dijo con una sonrisa, sacando dinero de su bolso. —¿Tú quieres?. — me alcé de hombros. —Te compraré una paleta ¿te parece bien?. — yo solamente asentí. —¡Hola!, quiero dos paletas. — le dijo al señor como si fuera una niña pequeña.

Luego de eso, llevé a Quinn de la mano hacía el centro del parque. No dejaba de mirar hacía todos lados, y daba una imagen absolutamente tierna. Parecía una niña, no exagero. Nos sentamos en el verde césped, que gracias al sol se veía de un tono agradable. Como si nada comenzó a lamer su paleta mientras miraba hacía todos lados. No tenía expresión alguna en su cara, sólo mirada hacía todos lados mientras lamía inconscientemente su paleta de una manera tan dulce y tierna, que podría dejar anonado a cualquiera. Me incluyó.

—Rachie, tengo miedo. — me miró tan profundamente que casi me deja sin aliento.

—_¿Que sucede?._

—Pero es un secreto, no debes decirlo a nadie. — yo asentí, mientras menos "hablará", mejor. — ¿Promesa de meñique? — me extiende el dedo pequeño. Yo volvía a asentir, y lo acepte con el mío sin problema. Se acercó a mi oído, por lo qué estábamos prácticamente pegadas. —Me gusta mucho tu cabello, y tus ojos también.

Su aliento era cálido sobre mi piel haciendo que se erizada. Esta chica era especial, y no me equivocaba. Recuerdo que luego de esa vez en el parque, les enseñé los locales, y como se veía la ciudad de noche desde la azotea de un edificio.

Desde entonces, no podíamos separarnos.

[...]

—Rachie, por favor. — me suplicó por cuarta vez, mientras me miraba de reojo y volvía hacía la carretera. —Déjame escuchar tú voz. — yo volvía a negar la cabeza. —Anda Rachie, hemos esperado.. cuanto ¿tres años para esta operación?. — yo asentí. —Uff.. Rach, hace años que somos novias. — la miré con una ceja en alto. —Esta bien.. esta bien.. hace casi un año, pero es igual ¿no?. — me miró de reojo, yo negué con los dedos. —Tú me habías dicho que te gustaba antes, y tú a mi, así que cuenta como años. — finalizó. Yo negué con la cabeza sonriendo mirando abajo. —Ya llegamos, más vale que tus primeras palabras que yo escuché sean las mas bonitas.

Asentí. Sabía que lo serían.

**Flashback.**

La conocía hace cuatro años. Ella me encantaba, era perfecta. Cuando le conté de mi operación, nunca la vi tan feliz en mi vida. Faltaba un año para que aquello se realizará, y yo quería decirle algo a Quinn. Así que la invité al parque donde fuimos el día que nos conocimos, era de noche y al parecer ella también tenía algo que decirme.

Puse un mantel sobre el césped oscuro. Lo único que nos iluminaba eran las luces de los edificios, y las casas, que lo hacía muy bonita. Ella estaba nerviosa, podía notarlo, jugaba nerviosamente con su vestido marrón claro, que contenía flores chiquitas unidas por una misma rama sobre todo el atuendo, y contenía un pequeño chaleco que llegaba a la mitad de su torso. Le quedaba hermoso, a ella todo le quedaba bien.

—Rachel.. —comenzó a decir nerviosa, aun que trataba de ocultarlo. —Debo decirte... o mejor dicho, proponerte algo. —nunca la había visto tan seria y nerviosa a la vez.

—_Yo también. _

—Si, ya lo sé.. pero.. —suspiró con fuerza y se acercó a mi. Las dos estábamos a una distancia considerable, pero no dejábamos de mirarnos. Volvió a suspirar. Yo no sé si me iba a decir algo malo o algo bueno, esta chica es todo un misterio. —Rach yo.. tú me.. me.. —Se trababa con sus palabras. Se rascó la nuca mirando abajo, volvió a suspirar, y me miró. Me miró sólo por tres segundos sin decirme nada, y luego miró por apenas un escaso segundo mis labios, y luego.. luego se lanzó.

Fue mágico.

Luego fui su novia.

**Fin del Flasback.**

Nos encontrábamos en un pequeño monte, en las arribas de Lima. Se podía ver toda la ciudad, y agradecía que sea de noche, y agradecía estar con ella. Estábamos sentadas, ella me miraba ansiosa esperando a que dijera algo. Podía hablar, pero no lo hice luego de la operación, que fue hace un día. Quería que lo que Quinn escuchase, que las primeras palabras mías, fueran especiales.

Me aclaré la voz, y el brillo en los ojos de Quinn mirándome me decía la ansiosas y la emoción del momento. La quería, no, más que eso, la amaba. Era mi mitad. Mi cable a tierra. Era todo lo que siempre quise y nunca pensé tener. Era perfecta. No sé como podía estar conmigo, pero lo estaba y lo hacía con toda la seguridad del mundo.

—Cariño.. _— _comenzó a acercarse. —Rach, cielo, ¿tienes miedo?. —yo asentí. —Puff.. se nota, no sabes lo hermosa que te ves cuando te pones miedosa. —me sonrió. —Bueno, aun que pensándolo bien, tú te ves hermosa todo el tiempo. —trataba de esconder mi rubor, pero era inevitable. —Estoy muy emocionada ¿sabes?, voy a escuchar tú voz por primera vez. Estoy segura que tienes una voz hermosa, la tienes perfecta. Todo en ti es perfecto. —me dijo con enfusividad. —No tengas miedo. — coló un mechón que cayo rebeldemente de mi cabello, hacía atrás de mi oreja.

Me volví a aclarar la garganta. Dios,cuanto amaba a esta mujer, siempre lograba sacar lo mejor de mi. La miré a los ojos, ella me sonrío y dejo un rápido beso en mis labios, haciéndome temblar al segundo. Volvió a besarme sabiendo lo bien que me hacía, pero esta vez lo hacía un poco más largos. Nos separamos, porque el aire nos hacía falta. Le sonreí, y, finalmente se lo dije.

- **Te amo.**

**Flasback.**

Quinn siempre se mostraba inocente, y efusiva. Se comportaba como una niña y eso me encantaba. Pero Quinn era muy frágil, más de lo que yo podría creer. Todo su cuerpo debía ser tratado con la mayor delicadeza del mundo. Todo lo que quería para ella era que su primera vez, fuera hermosa, perfecto, y con la persona indicada.

Quinn tiene una sonrisa hermosa, y tiene unos ojos hermosos también. A Quinn le gustan los dulces, y los parques. Les gustan los dibujos animados, el helado, y le gusta mucho besarme, lo sé porque me lo dijo. A ella le gusta mucho leer, y sacar fotografías. Quinn siempre me saca fotografías. A Quinnie le gusta el idioma sordo-mudo. A ella no le gustan las cosquillas, pero si les gusta hacérmelas a mi. El color favorito de Quinn es el celeste. El libro favorito de Quinn es _Alicia en el país de las maravillas. _Le gusta cocinar pizza. les tiene mucho miedo a las películas de terror. Quinn no tiene película favorita, tampoco serie. A Quinn no les gustan los vampiros, ni los hombre lobos. A ella le gustan los delfines. No le gusta festejar su cumpleaños. A Quinn no le gusta hacerle daño a nadie. A Quinn le encanta verme sonreír, Quinn dice que tengo una sonrisa muy bonita. No le gusta la ropa negra, azúl, verde oscuro, o violeta. Quinn no tiene canción favorita,dice que espera con ansias oírme cantar. Le gusta mucho jugar a la Wii conmigo. A Quinn le gusta ver películas en su sofá con un bol de palomitas, conmigo. A ella le gusta mucho acariciarme. Él animal favorito de Quinn, en el delfín y las gusta festejar Año Nuevo, Navidad, y San Valentín. Hallowen no porque tiene miedo. Le hicieron mucho daño. Quinn no tiene madre ni padre. Tiene una hermana llamada Santana. Santana siempre cuida a Quinn. Quinn ama a Santana. Quinn tuvo muchos novios malos. Santana los golpeó a todos. Quinn tiene miedo de que la vaya a dejar. Quiero que Quinn sepa que yo nunca la voy a dejar. A Quinn le gustaría ir a París, y España. Sabe hablar español. Aveces le gustaría enseñarme español. Prometió que luego de la operación lo haría.

Me gusta el cabello de Quinn, me gustan sus ojos, su nariz, su boca, sus cejas, sus pestañas, sus mejillas. Me gusta las manos de Quinn, sus uñas, sus dedos, las rayas que tiene sobre su mano, y como su mano y la mía caben perfecto. Me gusta el brazo de Quinn, su hombro, y su cuello. Me gusta su pecho, sus pechos, su estómago, sus caderas, su trasero, sus piernas, y sus pies. Me gusta mucho el cuerpo de Quinn.

Lo estaba descubriendo ahora mismo.

Quinn dice que soy muy tímida. Le parezco muy tierna. A Quinn le encanta cuando me ruborizo. Dice que soy muy bonita. Dice que soy la mujer más hermosa del mundo. A ella le gusta verme sonreír. Quinn no quiere que yo me vaya. A ella no le gustaría que yo la deje. A mi tampoco. Quinn dice que quiere tener una hija igual a mi. Dice que sería perfecta. Ella dice que quiere casarse conmigo. Quinn me dijo que me ama.

Quinn no me dejo responder porque me beso. Y yo se lo quiero decir con la voz. Con mi voz, no con los dedos. Los dedos están para otra cosa.

—Rachel... Dios, ¿que esperas?. —me preguntó con la voz entre-cortada.

No la iba a hacer sufrir más. Los únicos gritos que se irían a escuchar esa noche serían de ella. Seguí bajando, le sonreí con dulzura, y ella dibujo una pequeña mueca divertida, que se borró al intante por una cara de satisfacción al meterme entre sus piernas, haciéndole ver las estrellas.

**Fin del Flashback. **

**Flashback. **

—¿Te gustan las estrellas, Rach?.

Recuerdo que nos encontrábamos acostadas sobre un manta, era de noche así que se podían ver perfectamente las estrellas. Había pasado.. creo que un mes, o unas semanas desde nuestra primera vez, y todo marchaba bien.

—_Si. _— asentí.

—Si pudiera te bajaría todas para ti.

Se sentó sobre la manta, y me sonrió con dulzura, le devolví la sonrisa igual. Se quedo mirándome unos largos minutos, pero no me había dado cuenta del tiempo realmente. Cuando estoy con ella nunca me doy cuenta de nada. Entrecerró los ojos y me siguió mirando con intensidad. Estaba tratando de descubrir algo, lo sabía. Luego se acostó de nuevo, pero esta vez sobre mi pecho, paso su brazo sobre mi cintura, y me retuvo como si me fuese a escapar. Quisiera quitarle esa inseguridad algún día.

—Rach, tú no me vas a dejar como los otros chicos, ¿verdad?. — me preguntó mirándome. Yo negué rápidamente. —¿Promesa de meñique?. —le sonreí, y acepte su dedo pequeño, una vez más.

—Te quiero. ¿Tú me quieres a mi?. —Asentí. No hice ninguna mueca. Estaba congelada. Me había dicho que me quería y se me paro el corazón. Ella volvió a sonreírme, y se recostó otra vez en mi pecho.

Esta vez no me retenía. Espero que se haya dado cuenta que jamás la voy a dejar.

**Fin Del Flashback. **

Quinn no paraba de darme besos por toda la cara, por el cuello, por los labios, la nariz, mi frente, mi cabeza, estaba feliz, tenía los ojos brillosos, podía verlos a través de la oscuridad. Me acariciaba toda como si sólo le perteneciera a ella. No paraba de exclamar "yo también". Se sentó y me recostó a mi, Ya sé lo que quiere hacerme.

—Quiero escuchar el sonido de tu risa, cielo. — coló un mechón tras mi oreja, y luego ataco.

Las cosquillas siempre me gustaron, pero defenderme nunca fue mi fuerte. Yo también estaba emocionada por volver al escuchar mi voz, y es por eso que reía tan fuerte, que podía haber despertado a toda Lima. Quinn me hacía cosquillas en el estómago, pero ese no es mi punto débil, aun que ella ya lo hacía. Las cosquillas fueron cesando de apoco, y mi risa también. Nos besamos unos largos minutos, mientras ella seguía acariciando mi piel con delicadeza, mi piel que ya estaba completamente erizada. Me estaba estremeciendo.

Quinn dejo de besarme, y yo gruñí. Ella se río. Amo cuando se ríe. Al parecer quería volver a escuchar mi risa otra vez, porque comenzó a dejar suaves besos en mi cuello; mi parte débil. Comencé a reír como una loca cuando los besos se hicieron más.

—Quinn.. ya por favor, amor, cielo, Dios ¡Jajajaa!, por favor, déjame, déjame.. —dije esto último en un susurró, porque para entonces las cosquillas ya habían cesado.

—Di mi nombre otra vez.— dijo inclinándose un poco a mi. Estábamos a unos centímetros.

-Quinn.

—Dime que me quieres.

—Te quiero.

-Dime que me quieres.

-Te amo.

—Grítalo.

—¡Te amo!. — grité en un susurro. —Ahora dímelo tú.

—Rachel, Te quiero, Te amo. — largué una carcajada.

Luego volvió a besarme, una y otra vez. Me enojaba cuando nos quedábamos sin oxígeno, y luego volvía a besarme.

[...]

Llevábamos ya cinco años. Teníamos treinta las dos. Ya eramos algo viejas. Quinn ya no se comportaba como una niña, aun que a ella sabe que a mi me encanta que lo haga.

Estábamos recostadas en el sofá. Yo estaba recostaba sobre Quinn, y Quinn me acariciaba el cabello. A Quinn le gusta mucho mi cabello, le gusta mucho acariciarlo. Quinn solía dejarme besos en mi cabeza cada cinco minutos. Con Quinn podíamos ver cualquier película, nunca nos aburríamos.

—Cariño, ¿puede hacerte una pregunta?. — me preguntó Quinn. Se notaba visiblemente nerviosa.

—Claro cielo, ¿que sucede?. —alcé la vista.

—¿Tú has pensado en el.. —agarró mi mano y comenzó a jugar nerviosamente con mis dedos. Solía hacerlo cuando estaba tensa, otra cosa más que me encantaba de Quinn. —En el futuro?.

—Si, ¿tú no?.

—¿Enserio?. —dio un pequeño salto que hizo caer un par de palomitas al piso.

—Claro.

—¿Te imaginas una mini-Berry?.

—Ay Quinn, las dos sabemos que no soy la linda de la pareja.

—¿Por qué dices eso?. —se río,y yo me encogí de hombros, y jugaba con mis dedos nerviosamente. Volvía a sentirme una adolescente. —Eres la mujer más hermosa de todo el mundo, del planeta, de todos los planetas, y de las galaxias. Eres la mujer más perfecta en esta Tierra.

—Basta Quinn. —dije mordiéndome el labio, tratando de ocultar mi rubor. Pero seguramente ya tenía las mejillas como dos tomates.

—Aww Rachel, te ves tan tierna cuando te ruborizas cielo. — dijo levantándome la cabeza y dejándome un fugaz beso en los labios. —Estoy segura que cuando tengamos una hija, quiero que sea tan preciosa como tú. Será la niña mas querida y afortunada de todo el mundo.

[...]

_Y para ser sinceros, no mintió. Si que fue la niña más querida y afortunada del mundo. _

_[...]_

-Te amo.

—Te amo más.

—No Quinn, yo te amo más.

—¡Que no!.

—¡Que si, rubia hueca!.

—Ya dejen de pelear, yo las amo a las dos. — una vocesita infantil interrumpía la amorosa pelea, haciendo sonreír a las dos de amor.

—No estamos peleando. — se defendió Quinn.

—Ven aquí cariño. —La insiste a que viniera, haciendo un hueco entre nosotras.

—Rachel, dile a tu hija que no estábamos peleando. —insiste Quinn.

—¡Cállate amor!. —La paré. —Cariño.. —miré a mi hija. —No estábamos peleando. Lo que sucede es que tú madre no puede aceptar que yo la amo más.

—Pero, Rachel.. —suspiró. —Yo te amo más.

—Ya.. yo tengo suficiente amor para las tres, y así las tres nos amaremos por siempre y de igual manera!.

—Escucha a Lucy, cielo, ella tiene razón.

—Uff.. esta bien, igual amo más a Lucy que a ti. —me sacó la lengua.

—¡Mamá! — le dio un golpecito a Quinn. —Todas igual y ya.

—Esta bien cielo, sólo porque tú me lo pides. —le dio una caricia en la nariz. —¿Ves Rachel?, nuestra niña es perfecta, es igual a ti.

No se equivocaba.

Lucy tiene seis años. Tiene el pelo marrón oscuro, y tiene unos ojos grandes, pero no son de mi color, son de los de Quinn. O mejor dicho del donante de esperma. Tenía una nariz pequeña por suerte, pero agradecía que en todo lo demás se parezca a mi. Porque si bien tenía mis facciones, parecía mi hermana menor o algo así.

Era perfecta. Yo y Quinn la amábamos.

—Ya veremos como salé la bebé que tienes ahí adentro. — deje una caricia en su vientre. —También será perfecta como tú, cielo.

Te-Amor. Me de un pequeño beso.

—Yo más. —le doy otro fugaz beso.

_[...]_

Quinn estaba sentada en mis piernas. Escondía su cabeza en mi cuello, y todo su cuerpo descansaba sobre el mío. Estaba agotada. Acariciaba su cabello con cuidado, mientras las dos mirábamos al nuevo miembro de la familia; Emily. Emily nació hace un día. Quinn seguía agotada, y yo debía quedarme allí con ella, no la quería dejar sola. Lucy estaba con su tía Santana, y debería preocuparme mucho por eso, no quiero que aprenda el vocabulario de San.

Emily es hermosa. Emily en una mini Quinn. Emily tiene los ojos como Quinn, su boca pequeña y su nariz también. Emily tiene unas mejillas muy gorditas. Emily tiene un poco de cabello rubiecito, y Emily no llora, Emily mira hacía todos lados, a Emily le gusta mirar. Emily es el amor de mi vida. Uno de los tantos. Porque tengo a Quinn, y a Lucy, y ahora a Emily, y las amo a las tres más que a nada.

Quinn se removió entre mis brazos sólo para alzar la mirada y mirarme. Al principio no me di cuenta, estaba mirando a Em chuparse el dedo, y sonreía como una idiota. Cuando sentí su mirada intensa hacía mi, me giré y la miré.

—Estoy cansada, Rach. —dejo una caricia en mi mejilla.

—Lo sé, lo sé amor. —le di un beso en la cabeza. —Emily es hermosa, Quinn. No puede ser que hayas sacado una maravilla dentro de ti. —me sonrió. —Espero que Lucy y Em se lleven bien, Lucy esta algo celosa

—Si.. no sé que le sucede a mi princesa. —dejo un beso en mi cuello. —Tengo tantas ganas de..

—¡No, ni hablar Quinn!, nuestra hija acaba de nacer, eres una pervertida.

—¿Que?, no!, tengo tantas ganas de salir de aquí y agarrar a Emily. ¡Rachel!.

—Ah, perdón, perdón. ¿Quieres que te ayude a levantarte?.

-Si, por favor.

La ayude a levantarse de la cama, con mucho esfuerzo camino hacía Em, mirándola como si fuera un tesoro, de la misma manera que había mirado a Lucy. Estaba por llorar, y yo rodé los ojos, siempre llora con los bebés, con todos.

—Ya cielo.. es hermosa, es una minitú, si no fuera mía, la robaría. —traté de consolarla.

—Es.. es tan hermosa, no puedo creer que sea tan.. pequeña y.. ¡Dios, la amo!.

Eso mismo había dicho con Lucy. Todo volvía a repetirse.

—Estoy tan feliz, ¡Te amo Rachel! —y comienzan los besos por toda la cara..

—Yo también te amo, Quinn.


End file.
